Crazy Stupid Love
by purifiedgleek
Summary: When the small town girl meets a city boy and fall in love what will happen along the way? [rip cory]
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Glee fanfiction so it will probably suck, but I appreciate good or bad reviews. :) **

Rachel held her younger brother, Cory's hand. 'I'm scared Rachel.' Cory confided.

'Don't worry Cory, you'll be safe here, away from all your troubles.' Rachel replied, knowing that it wouldn't.

'Hiya, I'm Finn, I'll be your new caretaker.' Finn introduced himself.

Rachel couldn't help but admiring his coffee bean brown eyes before replying 'Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and this is my younger brother Cory.'

Cory gave a shy wave.

'Do you like trucks?' Finn asked Cory

Cory nodded excitedly

'Mark, I've found you someone you can play with!' Cory said, smiling at Rachel.

Mark excitedly rushed over to Cory and introduced himself before running off and playing trucks.

'Do you want to come in?' Finn asked politely

'Do I have a choice?' Rachel replied, looking at the grim care home.

'It's not that bad, seriously.' Finn replied, trying to regain her confidence about going into Care.

Rachel took a deep breath before stepping into the home.

Finn showed her to her room, it wasn't that bad. It had bubble-gum pink walls and a nice desk with a computer, she also had a comfy double bed.

'See, you should of listened to the Finnster.' Finn joked.

'Finnster?' Rachel said, cringing at his nickname

'Pretty awesome huh?' He replied smiling.

A smile tugged at Rachel's lips too.

'Do you want some tea?' He asked, making one for himself.

'Uhm, okay.' She answered.

Here you go, Finn said passing Rachel a cup of tea.

'Holy shit.' She said in surprise.

'Really that bad?' Finn asked, confused

Rachel gave a giggle 'No, it's so good, I forgot what tea tasted like.'

'So what's your story?' Finn curiously asked.

'My story?' She said, confused.

'Every kid in care has a story.' he replied to her.

'It's okay, sorry I hate it when people refer to me as 'the care kid' nobody get's what it was like growing up being forced to have sex with multiple guys.' Rachel said, her chocolate brown eyes filling with water.

'I'm so sorry, I had no idea.' Finn said, shocked to death.

'Its okay, it really is.' She replied, a smile forming on her rosebud lips.

Finn stared into her eyes, he wanted to lean in and kiss her but he couldn't, not after what she just told him. 'I should go.' he said, grabbing his coat.

'Um yeah, sure. But where can I find you?' She asked

'Find me?' He repeated

'Well you're the only decent person in this fucking dump.' She replied.

Finn smiled before grabbing a yellow post-stick note. He write down his number on there and his room number before handing it to Rachel.

'See you around 'beaut.' He said, walking out.

'Beaut?' Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel woke up, she felt cleansed. She went down stairs to get breakfast, she happily skipped along singing 'Don't Stop Believing' blissfully

'Good morning.' One of the girls said to Rachel

'Why are you so happy?Have you had sex?' Cady, one of Rachel's friends questioned.

Rachel laughed 'No!'

The girls laughed too.

'Have you guys seen Finn?' Rachel asked excitedly

'Yeah, but he's going to see a movie with Quinn soon though.' Ellie told her

'Quinn? Is that a child here or something?' Rachel asked confused

'No, it's his girlfriend.' Chloe informed Rachel.

'Yeah, she's on Broadway, she's around the same age as you.' Mercedes added.

Rachel pretended she was okay. 'Oh, where are they?' She asked.

'Finn is in his office getting ready.' Chloe replied

Rachel rushed up the unwiding case of stairs. 'Finn!' She screamed excitedly

'What is it Rach?' he asked, curious.

'You know that audition I did for Greece?' Rachel said, trying to get Finn to remember

'Yeah..' He replied

'They want to see me again!' She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

A beaming smile formed on Finn's face 'That's great Rach, but do they know you're in care?' He questioned

'No, but that wouldn't matter anyway.' She said, trying not to panic.

'Rach, you don't see care kids in Broadway plays everyday.' Finn told her.

Rachel stormed out crying.

Finn chased after her 'You know I didn't mean it like that.' he replied, feeling guilty.

'I'm sorry I'm stuck in this fucking place, I'm sorry I'm in fucking care, I'm sorry I fucking love yo-'

'Wh-What?' Finn gasped.

'I-I-'

'What the actual fuck, you've known me two weeks.' He replied

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry for fucking being born Finn.' She said, by this time she was crying

'Don't ever say that again.' He replied, running his fingers through her caramel brown hair

'Why would you care anyway?' She questioned

'Cause, 'cause you're unique. You're one of a kind, there's no other Rachel Berry, and even if there was there wouldn't be one as special as you-'

Before Finn could finish his sentence Quinn came in. Her golden locks flickered in the wind. 'Babe get the fuck away from that skank.' She said, refering to Rachel.

Finn walked off, he didn't even apologise.

She ran off into her room, crying.

'What's wrong?' Cory asked, confused.

'Nothing, nothing.' Rachel lied

Cory hugged Rachel

'Get off' Rachel said bitterly

She went into her draw and pulled out the knife. She ran into the bathroom and there she watched herself bleed.

**So this was rushed and it doesn't make alot of sense and it's a dramatic cliffhanger but review good or bad please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The response I got from my last chapter was amazing, thankyou so much and I hope you enjoy this one even though it's terrible. Remember I'm still learning how to use this, but good and bad reviews are well appreciated. **

Finn knocked on Rachel's door.

'Who is it?' Cory asked

'It's Finn, the caretaker.' He replied, wondering why it was Cory answering instead of Rachel.

'Okay, come in.' Cory said, unlocking the door.

'Do you want to go and play with Mark while me and your sister talk?' Finn asked, trying to get Cory to give him some privacy

'Okay!' Cory excitedly said, running off.

'Rachel?' He said, knocking on the bathroom door where he thought she would be.

'What?' She replied bluntly.

'Can we talk, please?' He asked, with his body leant on the bathroom door.

She opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

'You've been crying.' He said, noticing the mascara stains under her eyes.

She nodded anxiously.

He held her hands and smiled.

'Rachel, you're like no other girl I've met, you're funny, beautiful, talented and caring but-'

Before Finn finished he noticed red blood marks on Rachel.

His eyes widened and he shook his head.

'No Rachel, No.'

Rachel's hazel eyes filled with water

Finn hugged Rachel and then it suddenly dawned on him; This is what he wants to do everyday, wake up with Rachel Berry. Yes she isn't like Quinn at all, but that was what made her so amazing.

Finn's lips pressed against Rachel's rosebud lips.

'Wait we can't.' He said realising about Quinn.

'What?' She asked, butterflies flying in her stomach.

'Quinn.' He replied.

Rachel never thought one name would hurt so much, but she knew it was right if they stopped now.

'You're right, but don't worry it won't be awkward, I'll be leaving next week.'

'I know, but Rach please promise me three things?' He said.

'Sure.' She replied

'Never be a sex slave again, never hurt yourself again and never forget the finnster.' He replied

Rachel giggled 'Okay, I promise, but will you let me give you a new nickname?' She askee

'Okay.' He said, wondering what she was going to call him.

'Finnetron.' She giggled

'That's even worse then Finnster!' He chuckled

'Okay, then hero. You're my hero.' She smile

A smile was visual upon his olive skin.

'Let me give you a nickname.' He insisted.

She smiled, indicating she was okay with it.

'Seeming you're BERRY talented and you love stars, I'll call you my golden girl.' He said, smiling

'Woah. That's actually good. I thought it would be something like Rachelster or something cringe-worthy, but it's not, it's cute.' She smiled.

'Why is this like a goodbye? We still have 7 more days.' Finn said, remembering it wasn't over yet.

'Well lets make the most of them.' Rachel replied.

**I know this chapter was really rushed but I'm really busy tomorrow as I'm flying to europe so I thought I'd quickly make a new chapter. It's really bad, but once I'm in Europe I'll be thinking of ideas. I hope you enjoyed and don't worry Finchel isn't over and I promise I'll make more of a bond with Cory and Rachel. -SPOILER ALERT- Also once Rachel leaves, she won't leave for good ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou once again for your reviews. This chapter is going to be pretty bad seeming I'm on a plane at 1 am, but enjoy 3**

Rachel was packing her things when there was a knock on her door.

'Come in.' She said.

Finn walked in with a petite blue box in his hand.

'I wanted to give you a goodbye present.' He informed her, smiling.

'You really shouldn't of.' She replied, flattered

'Open it Rach.' He insisted

Rachel took the box and carefully opened it. A beaming smile was painted on her golden skin.

It was a star necklace, a few weeks ago when Rachel and Finn were walking into town she saw it in the shop window.

'How did you remember?' She asked, amazed.

'How could I forget?' He replied.

She hugged him.

'Do you want me to put it on you?' Finn asked.

Rachel nodded.

Finn carefully placed the gold star necklace around Rachel's neck.

'You look amazing.' He smiled

'Thankyou.' She said, blushing like a school girl.

'Do you want to go watch a movie?' He asked

'Bruce Almighty?' She suggested

'That's groovy.' He replied, taking her hand

Rachel and Finn went off.

* * *

**Finn was with some of the other children after seeing a movie with Rachel**

'Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I just wanted to say goodbye.' Rachel told Finn.

'Haha, nope we were just talking about football.' Finn smiled

'No, we were talking about how you love that Rachel girl.' Todd, one of the boys, interrupted

'What?' Rachel said to the 10 year old, knowing Finn would never have feelings for her

'Yeah, but that Rachel person is supposed to be leaving today.' The boy continued.

Finn buried his head in his hands.

'Finn?' She questioned

'It's-It's true..' He hesitated

Rachel dropped her suitcase and ran towards Finn.

'I love you too.' She replied, a smile tugging at her rosebud lips.

'Don't go.' He insisted, kissing her.

'Eww.' Remarked one of the other boys as Rachel and Finn's lips locked.

'I've got to, it's the rules.' She said, upset.

'Stay here, stay with me.' He suggested

'Aren't you forgetting someone?' Rachel said, referring to Quinn.

'We already broke up..' He told her

'What? When?!' She asked, wondering why he hadn't told her.

'Today, she found out how much your necklace cost and broke up with me over the phone.' He replied, embarrassed.

'How much did it cost?' She asked.

'300 dollars..' He replied

'Oh my god, baby I love you so fucking much.' She said, wrapping her arms around him.

'So is that a yes to moving in with the Finnetron?' He asked

'It's a yes.' She smiled

The boys, including Cory clapped. Finn was the first boy who made Rachel feel loved and hopefully he will be her last.

**Sorry it's so short and rushed but you've got to understand I'm on a plane and I'm so incredibly tired, but I hope you enjoy. Goodnight x**


	5. PREVIEW

I turned on the tv.

I sighed as I heard them words 'Mercedes Jones, an eighteen year old student from Lima has been found dead in her hotel room, it looks like she has an overdose of heroin and alcohol. I buried my head in my hands, why would she do this? I know this isn't the right emotion to be feeling but I feel angry that she would do that to me and Brittany.


End file.
